


Man of Mystery

by onboro



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, Breast Fucking, Disguise, F/F, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, Futanari, Gender Disguise, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Incest, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, Lap Sex, Outdoor Sex, Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onboro/pseuds/onboro
Summary: Lissa has been saved twice now by the mysterious masked man who goes by Marth. If Lissa is starting to find herself captivated by his mysterious charms, what better way to repay him than some... fun?
Relationships: Liz | Lissa/Lucina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Moment With The Masked Man

It was late. No one should’ve been awake-- but Lissa just happened to be. For a couple of weeks now, Lissa had been going out late at night to a nearby forest just to practice swinging her axe. She thought that if she got better at doing so then she’d be rid of the word that always plagued her: delicate. She had always been called the “delicate” girl, perhaps because of her proficiency for healing and her dainty body. But no more, Lissa thought, because soon she’d be one of the Shepherd's hardest hitters once she got the hang of this. 

The air was almost quiet, if it hadn’t been for Lissa’s manic swinging and just your average sounds of the night-- bugs and the like. Lissa took a break when she started breathing heavy; it wouldn’t be good if she worked herself to exhaustion, after all. Suddenly, the sound of a twig snapping breaks the cold silence in the air. Lissa readied her axe-- of all the weeks she had been there, she had not known of any wild animals that would be awake at this hour, meaning that whatever this was certainly bad news. She surveys her area and finds 3 large figures advancing in on her area. Upon closer inspection, they were revealed to be Risen-- hideous, mindless monsters born only with the motive to destroy. Lissa grips her axe tightly and tries to consider her options. She could try running back to camp and getting help, but while this forest was nearby, the Risen would almost certainly catch up before she made it. Her only option was to fight, but did she really have the skills to slay 3 whole Risen by herself? She could only hope and pray to Naga that she made it out alive. 

One of the Risen bolts straight towards Lissa, charging an attack. She quickly dodges and lands a devastating hit on the monster, gravely injuring it. Before it could try another attack, Lissa raises her axe up high and brings it down upon the beast, effectively killing it. As it fades away, Lissa turns to face her last two opponents. One down, two to go, she thought. Both Risen charge at her, and Lissa couldn’t find anywhere to dodge-- they had covered each other’s blindspots, whether it be a stroke of genius or just dumb luck on the monsters’ part. Lissa braces herself for an attack; an attack that never came. As if he had known exactly where and when to arrive, the masked man known as Marth charged at the scene and struck down both Risen with one decisive slash of the weapon known as the Falchion. 

“Are you hurt?”, the man covered in blue asks.

“No, I’m fine…” Lissa responds, shocked to see her rescuer this late at night. “Wow! That was incredible! You took them both down with one strike!”

“It was nothing. I’m just glad to see you were not hurt.”

“How did you find me?”

“I… was in the area.” 

Lissa looks at Marth with disbelief. “Right… you just happened to be in the area near our camp past midnight.”

Marth looks away and responds with an almost embarrassed sounding “Hmph.” He then sheathes his sword and turns back the way he came. “I must leave now.”

Lissa grabs her ally’s hand and says “Wait!” Lissa found herself captivated in that moment with this Mystery Man that is Marth. He clearly couldn’t have been the real Hero-King, but his skill with a blade and overall dependability made for someone Lissa really found himself attracted to. “You’ve saved me twice, y’know… You should be… rewarded.”, she says in a sultry manner, her cheeks burning a bright red.

Marth, flustered, tries to deescalate the situation. “N-no, it’s fine, I really must be going now.” He tries to yank his hand from Lissa’s, but she had a much tighter grip on it than he expected-- must’ve been the late night axe sessions.

“Oh, come on! I promise it’ll be worth it!” she responds with a smile on her face. Before Marth could retort, Lissa suddenly spins Marth around and throws him onto a nearby stump. Marth briefly winces at the newfound pain on his ass from him being thrown almost violently onto it. He then realizes Lissa is sitting before him trying to tug off his pants. He tries to stop her, but it’s too late. 

It was all revealed to Lissa: Marth’s oddly effeminate hips coupled with a growing erection. “Wow… that’s pretty big...”, Lissa says, the towering erection rising to at least 8 inches. Marth’s… above-averageness was a bit of a surprise considering how lean and almost short compared to other guys Marth was in the first place. It all went to show to not judge a book by it’s cover, Lissa thought. There were also these hips; Lissa would’ve believed these hips belonged to a woman if she didn’t see the cock and balls attached to them.

“W-wait! We really shouldn’t be doing this…”, says Marth, embarrassed his manhood is out in the open forest air. “Don’t be silly!”, Lissa responds, “It’s the least I can do for the man who saved my life twice!” 

Without another word, Lissa tightly grasps the rock-hard shaft in front of her, resulting in Marth letting out a moan-- an almost effeminate moan that Marth quickly covers his mouth with his hand for. Lissa suddenly starts moving her hand very fast along the length of Marth’s dick. It was the work of someone who was massively inexperienced, who had definitely walked into something they had no idea how to work. 

Marth grabs Lissa’s hand and firmly says “Please stop.” Lissa stops her assault for a moment and looks up at Marth’s masked face. “...Did I do something wrong…?” Lissa innocently asks.

“...You’re imposing upon me a very bad handjob.” Marth says after a moment, as if trying to sum up what went wrong without trying to hurt Lissa’s feelings. “Oh.”, responds Lissa, reflecting on her actions. “Y-yeah, you’re right… I sat you down here then tried to jerk you off against your will… I’m sorry.” Lissa gets up and turns around, too embarrassed to face Marth. “I don’t know what came over me… I just really found you attractive and… I had only ever read books about… pleasure. Uh, I guess you can leave now.”

Marth, still with his pants down and his throbbing erection, sits there for a moment thinking about what the stumbling Lissa said. His mind told him he shouldn’t do it, but his sensibility was being outweighed by something deeper. “...You can try again.”

Lissa turns in shock. “W-what!? Are you sure?”

Marth’s face flushes red. “Yes. I’ll guide you this time.” Lissa, excited by Marth’s proposal, makes her way back to Marth’s rod. “You can start by taking off your gloves.” Lissa looks at her hands and sees her sleek black gloves she’d always use for her staves. Not wanting to disappoint, she quickly tears them off. 

“Now, very carefully grasp my… penis.” he says, embarrassed after having to say that combination of words. “If you grasp too tightly, it won’t feel good.” Lissa slowly and cautiously complies. She doesn’t grasp the member in front of her as hard as her axe, which Marth seemed to feel relieved over as indicated by the soft exhale he lets out. She could really feel the heat and the soft texture of Marth’s cock as she gripped it. “Okay… lastly, when trying to give a handjob, you should start off slow and subtly gain speed…”

Using the information she gained from her newfound instructor, she started off at a snail’s pace. The slow movements made sure that Marth could feel every last wave of pleasure through his shaft. Marth’s small moans and shifts in movement encouraged Lissa to continue on. Lissa took her handjob to the next level and increased her pumping speed. Lissa looked up to see how her victim was doing; even through his masked face, she could tell how much he enjoyed it just from the red on his cheeks. She never knew how easy it could be to get people to react like this; Lissa was still very inexperienced, but the Marth’s mysterious character was broken down from just a few minutes of pumping her hand along his meat. Lissa’s determination increased, along with her speed and grip. She still wasn’t gripping too tightly, as the sprightly cleric had already learned from her first time. Within moments, Marth breaks the pattern of moans and panting with a shrewd, “I-i’m close…!” Lissa takes this opportunity to increase the speed to as fast as her arms will go, and within seconds, Marth lets out a stream of several ivory ropes into the air, some landing onto Lissa’s face and hair. 

Once it looked like Marth had nothing more to give, Lissa stopped her assault once again. She then realizes all of the spunk that made their way onto her. “Gross…” she says, “I think some got in my mouth-- yuck!” In her hair, on her face, and there was even a little on her dress. Marth was still recovering from his orgasm, and was now getting his head cleared from the horny thoughts that had betrayed him.

“...I-i’m sorry, we shouldn’t have done this.” Marth gets up and pulls up his pants. Lissa, still fussing over the cum all over her, turns to him in surprise. “W-wait, what do y--” Before Lissa could say anymore, Marth runs the direction he originally came from and disappears into the dark night.

“...Geez, he could at least say ‘thank you’...” Despite the rude way Marth had suddenly left, Lissa couldn’t help but be charmed by him. She wondered if she stood a chance with him; she did successfully jerk him off after all. Perhaps the next time she saw him they could just talk about something together. Lissa fantasizes her relationship with the Man of Mystery while getting ready to leave. She looks at the stump Marth was sitting on before he left and notices a sort of… discharge. It sort of reminded her of the type of cum a woman such as herself would make, but obviously Marth couldn’t have produced that. Lissa disregards it as sweat or something and makes her way back to camp, ready to rid herself of all the cum on her with a nice, long bath.


	2. The Lovely Lady's Leaks

It was once again late, and there has been an assassination attempt on the Exalt of Ylisse, Emmeryn. Fortunately, Marth and the Shepherds were there to thwart it. Within a couple of hours, they were able to defeat the attackers and drive them out of the castle. Lissa did her job of healing and fighting quite well today. She was going to regroup with back to her siblings and the rest of the Shepherds when she saw her Man of Mystery; only her “Man of Mystery” had turned out to be more of a “Woman of Wonder”. Marth’s mask came off during the attack, revealing a womanly face and long, beautiful hair. Despite knowing this, Lissa still found herself enthralled and decided to run over to her.

“Marth!” exclaimed a Lissa running at full speed. Marth turns to see Lissa’s beaming face.

“L-Lissa. I was just leaving.”

“Leaving without saying goodbye? Who taught you manners?” Lissa inches forward to Marth. “So… you’ve once again saved the day. Perhaps another reward is in order?” says Lissa, blushing.

Marth takes two steps back. “Listen, Lissa. We really shouldn’t be doing this. I may have changed what happened tonight for the better but our… relationship… the future will not let this work.”

“...It won’t work? Is this about you being a woman? I thought it over, and that doesn’t bother me!” Lissa looks at Marth’s regretful face. “...Or is this about your little-- well, large ‘attachment’? I promise you, that doesn’t bother me either!”

“It’s neither of those things, Lissa. I’m sorry. I can only pray to Naga that you’ll one day forgive my actions…” Marth turned and started walking, most likely to not be seen for a long while. Lissa didn’t know to react. Her crush was walking out on her, right in front of her. She didn’t understand any of it either. She could put up with Marth hiding her true gender, and even Marth’s extra “endowment”. Was it something wrong with her? Moments like these, the best course of action would be to pull a Chrom-- act on instinct.

“Marth, wait!” Marth turns around and is immediately met with Lissa’s soft lips on her own. The world seems to stop in those few moments they locked lips. When they stopped, they saw each other’s burning red faces. “...So about that reward…”

Marth looks away coyly. “...won’t we get caught if we do it here?”

Lissa’s face lights up. “Not if we’re quick! Chrom and Fredreick saw me earlier, so we’ve got some time before I’m suspected missing. Now drop those pants!”

Marth hesitates before complying, revealing her erection. Lissa kneels down to observe the cock in front of her. It was very much real, but Lissa gathered that when she had Marth’s semen on her face. But it obviously didn’t add up with these girly hips, pretty face, and the breasts that Lissa assumed she had. Lissa then noticed a liquid dripping down on the side of her leg; a single drop of a clear, slow liquid that reminded Lissa of what she saw on the stump. She followed the trail with her finger and confirmed her suspicions-- Lucina had a vagina, hidden by her testes.

“Whoa! So you have both, huh?”, Lissa exclaims in wonder. “What’s the story behind this?”

“...I was simply born like this.”, Marth replies. Yeah right; Lissa didn’t believe that, and her face clearly showed it. Lissa wanted to insist that she gave her a real reason, but she had no more time to waste. She had to give a reward to her heroine. Lissa unbuttons and pulls down her dress’ collar, revealing her two perky breasts with cute, pink areolae. She had been reading up on certain “procedures” since her last encounter with Marth, one day hoping she could show her the new techniques she had learned. While Lissa’s breasts weren’t the largest, they had enough size to complete the job.

Lissa grabs her tits and envelops Marth’s penis within them. The 8-inch dick was massaged by the soft titflesh, being ran up the full length of the rod from top to bottom. Marth started to moan; she was certainly better at this than handjobs, Marth thought. Lissa’s technique was good, especially considering she hadn’t been able to practice it before. With every jerk, Marth could feel Lissa’s heart pounding. Lissa wished it had been easier to move her tits, however-- the hot and almost dry feeling definitely could be made better if they had some sort of lubricant. 

Suddenly, Lissa had an idea. She briefly pauses her operation and decides to take two of her fingers, carefully entering Marth’s moist vagina, eliciting an almost too loud moan from her. Despite not cumming yet, her inner walls were as damp as a swamp. She keeps fingering her mate for a while longer despite having all the lube she could have ever wanted, just for Marth’s pleasure. She was definitely a professional at this, having years of experience, and Marth’s moaning only served as proof. Lissa then abruptly stops her assault, teasing Marth’s starving box. She takes her soiled hand and rubs the clear fluid across her chest, providing the moisture that was sure to increase the pleasure they were feeling.

Marth moves her hips forward on her own to thrust through Lissa’s titflesh. It would seem at that moment they made a silent agreement: Marth uses Lissa’s breasts on her own while Lissa continues to finger her mate’s tight hole. Marth was definitely able to move through Lissa’s mammaries easier; perhaps it was a combination of the natural lubricant and Marth’s increased athleticism, but it was working regardless. Waves of pleasure shot through her body, her knees starting to quiver. The rapid thrusts with her sensitive cock and the onslaught from Lissa’s finger-fucking was becoming too much to bear. With the rising sensation of a climax drawing near, she was able to exclaim just one word in the midst of the loud moans: “C-cumming!”

Lissa was barely able to move in time as the familiar jets of white, sticky cum shoots out from Marth’s shaft. Lissa continues her fingering and jerks off Marth’s cock, waiting until her balls can no longer force out anymore semen to stop. When looking at the total destruction, you could see two girls with two kinds of ejaculate on them and a ground covered in semen. Perhaps they went overboard.

“Whoa… you came a lot more this time.”, Lissa says. “...pent up? Couldn’t get it going without the ‘ole Lissa touch?” Lissa's attempt to tease Marth pays off.

“...Nothing of the sort.” Marth says, somehow turning an even brighter red. She takes a moment to pull her pants up. “My… remains should be gone by the morning hopefully. And with that we must go.” Marth turns and starts walking, only to turn around again to say, “Goodbye, Lissa.” She smiles and leaves Ylisstol.

“Goodbye, Marth! I hope we see each other again!” Lissa would’ve gone for another kiss, but surely by now the others would’ve started looking for her. It also didn’t help that both her hands were covered in cum-- one from Marth’s vagina and the other from her penis. Funny how that worked. Lissa walked inside of the castle, her head only filled with the thoughts of meeting her secret lover once again. The next time they were to meet, Lissa was sure that it’d be even more memorable than the last.


	3. Only Naga Knows

“You’ve got a lot of explaining to do!”, exclaimed a furious Lissa to an anguished Marth. It had been a long while since they had last spoken to each other. The Mad King Gangrel was slain and her brother Chrom had finally settled down, he and his wife introduced a new baby girl into this world: Lucina. Lissa had definitely wanted to help raise this child, the next generation of Ylisse’s future. She of course bore the Brand of the Exalt, something that laid heavy on her mind as she did not have one. A new conflict arose, however, and the Shepherds had to once again step up to fight it. This time, though, Lissa’s Lovely Lady Marth had wanted to join them on their quest.

There was only one problem: Marth has further revealed herself as a time traveler going back to save a world from ruin. She and other members of the future traveled back to prevent this disaster, but she wanted to conceal her identity to prevent as many mistakes as possible. Her real identity was actually Lucina, the daughter of Chrom and future leader of the Shepherds and Ylisse. She even had the Brand to prove it, right in the same place that the Lucina of the present had hers. Lissa was absolutely shocked to hear this; her Man of Mystery, her Woman of Wonder-- was actually her Niece of Enigma? She wanted to confront her, but it seems like she carefully avoided Lissa wherever she went. Until now.

“It’s just you and me in here, and you’re not going until I get some answers!”, says the angry Lissa. She had “trapped” her in her own tent, and now Lucina couldn’t hide anywhere. Lucina could only look down at the ground with her sullen face. Facing Lissa now was not what she had planned to do for a while. She had let her guard down, and now she was facing her consequences.

“Lissa… I’m sorry…”, Lucina replies, the only thing she could think to say.

“Sorry doesn’t cover cumming in your own aunt’s mouth!” Lissa groans and facepalms in annoyance. “...What else aren’t you telling me? Why did this happen!? Spit it out!”

Lucina hesitates before giving her answer. “... When I received the gift of time travel from Naga, I was also bestowed this… appendage. I do not know why, but if she gave it to me then I am in no place to question it. I knew where to stop attacks that threatened the future-- it’s why I was there in the forest with you that night. I… just want you to know I had no intention of… unloading onto you that night. You were quite… pushy…”

Lissa scoffs. “Pushy? How am I pushy?”

“W-well, I do remember wanting to leave, and you stopping me from doing so…”

“That’s-- I… just continue, please.”

“In any case, once it started, I couldn’t stop myself. I knew I was making a mistake but…” Lucina hesitates once again. “... then I made the same mistake again at Ylisstol. I have no excuse for my actions. I truly am sorry for hurting you.” They then sit in a long silence.

“Lissa… if you not wish to speak to me anymore, I completely unders--”

“Lucina.”, says Lissa, interrupting her niece.

“...Yes, Lissa?”

“Did you have… feelings for me?”

“...I did.”

“And do you still have those feelings?”

Lucina looks up at Lissa for the first time in this conversation, their eyes meeting. “... I do.”

Lucina and Lissa keep staring at each other for what feels like ages. LIssa is the first to break eye contact with a long, heavy sigh. “Come here.”, she says. Lucina holds her breath as she closes the distance between her and her aunt. They were now within arm’s reach, and Lucina braced herself for whatever violence may happen.

Lissa took her hand back and gave Lucina a light slap; it didn’t particularly hurt much, but it would sting for a little bit. “That’s for having sex with your aunt twice.”, she says in a much lighter tone. “And this…”, she adds while bringing herself ever so slightly forward. She wraps her arms around Lucina and goes in for a deep, passionate kiss. They stood there making out in the middle of the room for what felt like an eternity, until Lissa abruptly disengages. “...is for more to come.”

Lucina, in a daze, quizzically responds with, “I-I’m sorry, what?”

“Yeah, I thought about it,” Lissa says, “, and I just can’t hate you. What we did was wrong, but I still have those feelings for the enigmatic man who saved me so many times. I think what I’m trying to say is… I love you.”

Lucina’s face burns a bright red. “I… l-love you too, Lissa, but should we really be doing this?”

Lissa looks at Lucina with a lewd smile. “Oh, Lucina, we’ve already done this twice! No reason to stop now.” The two share a small laugh. “So, are we doing this or not?”

“...Very well. What did you have in mind for today?”

“Hmmm, well I think this time should be *my* reward. With that being said, take off your clothes!”

Lucina, a small, amused, yet embarrassed smile on her face, complies with the order. She starts with her top first, completely removing her tunic, gloves, and long sleeve undershirt. Lissa laid her eyes on the first time seeing Lucina’s breasts. It was no wonder she had been able to hide them so well. Despite Lucina being about a full head taller than her, it was clear that Lissa had the superior chest. They might’ve even been something she was made fun of for. 

Lissa, however, only wanted one thing from this little pair of womanhood. She quickly takes her gloves off and feels Lucina’s boobs, massaging them in the process. They were soft and even fit in the palms of Lissa’s tiny hands. She also made sure to run her course on her pink nipples. Lucina, through soft moans and embarrassment, says, “I can’t completely undress if you’re pleasuring me like this.” 

Lissa manages to detach herself from Lucina’s breasts. “Fine, but hurry up!” Lucina picks up where she left off; the boots come off, and finally the trousers. The boner that was very easily seen bulging from her pants was finally revealed, in all of its 8-inch glory. Lissa was finally seeing all of Lucina; no masks, no fake names… no clothes. She stares at her for a while before Lucina finally speaks up.

“Are we going to do something or did you just intend to stare?”

Lissa lets out a giggle. “Gee, you’re impatient! Alright, I suppose it’s my turn.” Lissa turns away from Lucina and starts to undo her dress. Soon, her dress comes off and her under-clothes are revealed. Lissa makes sure to present her slim figure to Lucina in an attempt to allure-- an attempt that works, as seen by the erection’s mad twitching. She then takes off her white shorts, unveiling her cute butt and vagina. 

Lissa then turns and says, “Okay, let’s get started!”

Lucina gives her a confused look and responds with, “But aren’t you going to fully undress as well?”

“Nope! Not right now, anyway.” Lissa struts over to Lucina. “For now… we only need this.” Lissa gently grabs Lucina’s penis and gives it a few tugs, stimulating Lucina. Beads of precum form before Lissa abruptly pulls away. Lissa then inserts the dick between her thighs, in a position where it would grind against her vagina. She rocks her hips back and forth, creating an electrifying feeling of pleasure for both of them. She didn’t have the most plump thighs in the world, but it certainly felt better than what they did before, Lissa thought. These mutual, titillating feelings grew with every swing of the hips. They could feel each other’s heat, Lissa’s vagina feeling every one of Lucina’s throbs. Her lewd juices started to flow over Lucina’s boner, making plashy, erotic noises with each movement. 

Lucina then starts to move on her own accord, slamming herself into Lissa’s backside, eager to get more of this sensation. The sound of meat slapping together rang throughout Lucina’s tent. It was clear to them that they had to be quiet, but the carnal feelings of lust made it difficult to do so. Eventually, Lissa was nearing her peak. Her muscles tense and her girlcum comes squirting out, leaving a small but noticeable mess on the floor. Lucina stops her wild thrusting to let Lissa catch her breath.

“That was great…”, Lissa says with heavy breathing. “But you didn’t cum yet.” The cock still between her legs was aching for more action; to stop in the middle of such a pleasurable experience was not doing anyone any favors.

“Then let’s contin-” Lucina tries to hurriedly say, before she is interrupted by Lissa.

“No, I have a better idea.” Lissa quickly sits Lucina down on the bed, her meat towering in the air. She takes off her undershirt, revealing those familiar tits seen at Ylisstol, and then sits upon Lucina’s lap, facing her lover. The rod was in between the crevice of Lissa’s butt, which she decided to tease by slowly moving up and down it’s length.

Lucina, a pained expression on her face from being denied for so long, says, “I can’t take this!”, and takes action, shoving Lissa down onto the full length of her shaft. It was painful enough at first to make her wince, but Lissa fights through it with a smile and a laugh. Such bold moves were to be expected of the next ruler of Ylisse. At the same time, while Lissa wasn’t going to be the Exalt any time soon, she was royalty, and royals must eventually sit upon their throne.

Lissa slowly moves up Lucina’s dick. She was particularly sensitive after cumming so recently, but she knew this was the most stimulating the sex had been yet. She could feel her insides expanding after each plunge, every twitch the penis made. Lucina was feeling similar amounts of pleasure as well; the inner walls of Lissa’s vagina seemed like they were made specifically for her, trying to extract every last drop of the fluids from her manhood. Their breasts made it a habit to collide, their nipples brushing upon the soft breastskin. The lewd noises made from the combination of the slapping of skin, the wet noises from their joining genitals, and loud moans did not help in their effort to be stealthy, but right now it didn’t matter-- only each other’s satisfaction did.

They looked at each other, both with lewd expressions sprawled across their faces. They both knew their partner, as well as themself, was about to climax. They once again lock lips as they both cum, Lissa’s vagina letting out her fluids, her muscles tensing for Lucina’s dick to spew more of her own cum inside. They continued to make out even after they had both finished cumming, Lissa still atop her throne. This incestuous relationship that had fluorished under Lucina’s air of mystery had reached it’s peak; the aunt had just been filled with the niece’s semen.

They stopped locking lips and instead locked eyes, exchanging embarrassed yet happy looks. Lissa finally hops off Lucina’s cock, causing it to flop downwards and the cum that was being trapped inside to flow out, as if a dam had been broken. She lays down on the bed, tired.

“So… you got any names?”, she asks.

“Names?”, Lucina responds.

“Well yeah!” Lissa sits up and spreads open her clit, cum still trying to make its way out. “Look at the damage you caused! I might be here for another week just trying to get this stuff out!”

Lucina laughs at the silly comment and takes a moment to think. “... How about Owain?”

Lissa’s face lights up with the suggestion. “Wow, I was totally thinking of something similar! Okay, Owain it is, then!” Lissa looks up towards the ceiling. "Perhaps this was what Naga wanted when giving you that tool. Maybe we were just made to be together."

It wasn't something Lucina had considered; Naga giving Lucina a cock out of some act of benevolence or as a mission to fulfill? It sounded a bit far-fetched, but it was a nice thought to think their relationship had more foundation and purpose than just being a series of flukes. They spend the rest of the day conversing with each other with various things whilst making sure that their lips are never too far apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owain: "Mother, I must know! Who is my father!?"  
> Lissa: "It's a bit complicated..."


End file.
